


Coda his Savarei -Sunshower's Solace-

by Shuukou_Jin



Series: Mikashuu' Granblue Angstober Selections [3]
Category: Granblue Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Emotional Roller Coaster, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Set After 'Uni Lansett Istoria'
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:42:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27262165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin
Summary: Aku menyukaimu. Tapi aku tidak berani menyatakannya dulu. Andai kini aku punya kesempatan ....Based on Angstober prompts: Truth / Embrace
Relationships: Djeeta/Lancelot (Granblue Fantasy), Djeeta/Vane (Granblue Fantasy), Lancelot & Vane (Granblue Fantasy)
Series: Mikashuu' Granblue Angstober Selections [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990510
Kudos: 1





	Coda his Savarei -Sunshower's Solace-

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Uni Lansett Istoria -An Endless Story-](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261736) by [Shuukou_Jin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuukou_Jin/pseuds/Shuukou_Jin). 



"Kamu nggak pernah abaikan siapa pun yang butuh bantuan. Itulah kenapa aku mau gabung dengan kru yang kamu pimpin."

Djeeta hanya tertawa canggung kala itu. Memang bukan pertama kalinya ia dengar anggota baru kru Grandcypher berkata demikian, namun entah mengapa ada perasaan lain yang membayang begitu Lancelot berujar demikian; bahkan Djeeta sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Rasa bangga? Haru? Apa sebenarnya, yang menyebabkan bahagia membuncah di dadanya?

Hari-hari berganti, kru Grandcypher kian melebarkan sayapnya, dan beban yang Djeeta tanggung di bahunya kian menyiksa. Rupanya begini tanggung jawab seorang kapten, memastikan keamanan dan kenyamanan anggota yang ia pimpin. Maka malam demi malam ia habiskan seorang diri, membuat jadwal dan sebagainya, agar hidup seluruh anggotanya terjamin selama mengarungi angkasa bersamanya.

"Buat jadwal tugas dapur ... Dorothy dan Elmelaura hari Senin, Lowain dan kedua temannya hari Selasa. Eh, tapi hari Senin biasanya agak sibuk ... tambah Sutera mungkin, ya? Atau Ladiva dan Yuisis aja sekalian? Habis Sevastien dan Vane udah fiks hari Jumat. Belum lagi Yaia dan Aster yang memang rajin bantu-bantu, tapi aku nggak boleh terlalu bebani mereka. Duh ...."

Menyandarkan kepala ke meja, Djeeta merasa benar-benar buntu pikiran. Ingin ia minta bantuan, namun malam begini seluruh anggota kru tentu sudah terlelap. Padahal jadwal ini harus sudah selesai besok hari. Lengkap sudah!

"Kapten, kenapa belum tidur?"

Djeeta menengadah, mendapati Lancelot di ambang pintu, dengan secangkir teh di tangannya. "Tugasku masih belum selesai. Aku harus bikin jadwal buat tugas dapur, dan ini mesti selesai besok. Tapi ...." Gadis itu menghela napas berat, "Aku bingung. Dari tadi nggak bener terus ...."  
Lancelot melangkah masuk, "Kalau mau, aku bisa bantu kamu. Gimana?"  
"Nggak apa-apa nih? Kamu pasti capek sehabis misi tadi siang ...."  
"Nggak apa-apa, kok! Aku udah biasa bangun malam." Kesatria muda itu mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping Djeeta. "Tugas administratif memang bikin pusing kalau belum terbiasa. Dulu juga, waktu awal-awal aku menjabat kapten kesatria, aku sempat kewalahan. Tahu, kan, waktu itu Ordo Kesatria Naga Putih baru dibentuk ...." Ia menawarkan teh miliknya, "Sebelumnya kamu minum dulu."  
"T-tapi ini kan punyamu!" Djeeta menolak.  
Lancelot hanya terkekeh."Belum kuminum, kok. Santai aja."  
"Justru itu! Kamu yang mau ngeteh, kenapa tehnya dikasih ke aku ...."  
"Dibilangin nggak apa-apa. Kamu yang lebih butuh. Pasti capek dari tadi mikirin ini terus ...." Meletakkan cangkir itu di meja, ia mulai membaca coret-coretan di buku catatan Djeeta dengan teliti. "Kamu bikin jadwal ini berdasarkan apa?"  
"Itu ... dari pengalaman anggota dan seberapa sibuknya hari itu." jelas Djeeta dengan agak malu-malu. Pastilah Lancelot sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hal semacam ini, sementara dia hanyalah kapten kemarin sore. "Tahu, kan, sebagian anggota kru ini ada yang berpengalaman di urusan dapur ... ada juga yang biasa-biasa saja, tapi sering bantu-bantu."  
"Hmmm ... gitu, ya. Saranku, sih, anggota yang berpengalaman disebar merata di tiap harinya. Nanti anggota lain bisa ikut kontribusi. Jadi persebarannya lebih seimbang. Misal begini ...."

Malam itu berlalu, selagi Djeeta menyimak dan mencoba mempraktikkan penjelasan Lancelot dengan penuh perhatian; bertemankan secangkir teh hangat yang ia buat. Baru kali itu Djeeta melihat sisi lain dari kapten Ordo Kesatria Naga Putih yang sehari-hari tegas dan taat aturan itu: sifatnya yang lembut hati dan penuh perhatian, tidak segan untuk berbagi ilmu. Tanpa sadar dadanya berdegup lebih kencang dari biasa manakala menatap sepasang iris biru es itu, pipinya yang terasa panas begitu memandang senyumnya.

Mungkin, dari titik itulah Djeeta mulai jatuh hati pada Lancelot.

Namun, bagaimana ia akan mengungkapkan perasaan itu? Baru kali ini ia mencicipi asam garam percintaan, dan langsung menyatakan perasaan tanpa permisi sama saja mencari mati. Juga, Lancelot adalah pribadi yang cerdas dan teliti, tentu memiliki standar yang cukup tinggi. Bagaimana jika ia tidak memenuhi standar itu? Bagaimana kalau Lancelot hanya menganggapnya sebagai rekan? Bagaimana jika ....

Tapi pada akhirnya, ketidakyakinan itulah yang akan ia sesali seumur hidup.

Bermula dari keputusan Lancelot untuk mengundurkan diri sementara dari kru, karena tugas memanggil. Walau terpaksa, namun Djeeta mengiyakan; setidaknya mereka masih bisa berkirim surat jika rindu menerpa. Namun tetap saja, gadis itu terlalu gugup untuk mengutarakan renjana yang tersimpan, walau percakapan mereka kini tidak bertatap langsung.

Hingga suatu hari, Lancelot berhenti mengirim surat. Awalnya Djeeta memaklumi, mungkin ada kesibukan mendesak. Bulan bertukar, namun surat baru tidak kunjung datang; saat itulah ia merasa curiga. Maka ia putuskan untuk kembali ke Feendrache, ingin mencari tahu apa yang terjadi ... dan kenyataan yang menyambutnya sungguh meremukkan hati.

Mantan Konsulat Agung yang terbukti membunuh raja sebelumnya kini melangsungkan kudeta. Tentunya Djeeta, dengan bantuan rekan-rekan kru dan para kesatria Feendrache yang berani, menggagalkan siasat jahat itu, namun masih ada satu yang janggal: Lancelot menghilang.

Seluruh penjuru negeri ia telusuri, berusaha mencari jejak kesatria muda itu. Pencarian itu berakhir di penjara bawah tanah, namun kondisinya begitu mengenaskan; hidup namun tidak tertolong lagi, hanya mampu menunggu maut menjemput.

Dan sekarang ia meninggalkan area pemakaman umum bersama Vane, usai memenuhi permintaan terakhir Lancelot: membacakan cerita tiap kali mereka berkunjung. Sorot mata gadis itu tertunduk, tidak peduli dengan birunya langit di atasnya, teringat akan kata-kata yang ia dengar dua bulan lalu:

"Aku hargai perasaanmu, Kapten. Tapi maaf karena aku nggak mampu membalasnya ...."

Kiranya itu hukuman yang pantas bagi seorang pengecut sepertinya.

Agaknya Vane menyadari ada yang salah dengan rekannya itu. "Kapten, kamu kenapa?"  
"Bukan apa-apa," Djeeta mengelak, "Cuma ...."  
"Cuma kenapa? Kamu boleh kok, cerita padaku. Nggak apa-apa."

Vane mengusulkan dengan nada lembut. Kepergian Lancelot juga menjadi pukulan besar baginya; mereka telah bersahabat sejak kecil, dan kenyataan bahwa ia akan menjalani sisa hidup tanpanya bagai mimpi buruk yang jadi nyata. Namun ia bersikeras untuk tetap hidup dan melakukan yang terbaik, walau hati merasa enggan. Lagipula, ada janji yang harus ia penuhi ....

Pada akhirnya, Djeeta menurut. "Aku cuma kepikiran cerita yang barusan kita baca."  
"Maksudnya?"  
"Itu ... si antagonis bilang, 'jangan jadi orang payah kalau berurusan dengan perasaan diri sendiri, karena kamu akan menyesal kalau kamu terlambat mengatakannya'." Djeeta mulai bercerita dengan napas tercekat, "Kamu ingat, kan ... aku baru bilang kalau aku suka sama Sir Lancelot semalam sebelum kematiannya, dan coba tebak: aku ditolak. Dia bilang dia nggak bisa balas perasaanku. Bukannya aku marah, sama sekali nggak ... cuma, coba aja aku bilang lebih awal. Aku ... aku ini payah, ya."  
Vane terdiam sejenak, iba akan derita yang Djeeta tanggung. Sesaat kemudian ia menggamit kedua bahu gadis itu, menatapnya. "Kapten, kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya ... Lanchan juga suka padamu."  
Djeeta terhenyak. "Kamu ... tahu dari mana? Tapi, kan ...?"  
"Jadi ... malam itu juga, mungkin kamu udah tidur, aku sempat ngobrol berdua sama Lanchan. Kami bicarakan banyak hal: kenangan masa kecil, petualangan yang kami lalui bersama semasa hidupnya.

Kemudian aku tanya soal kamu. Lanchan cerita kalau kamu ungkapkan perasaanmu ke dia sebelumnya. Terus, dia bilang gini, 'Bukannya aku nolak, sebenarnya aku juga punya rasa yang sama buat Kapten. Cuma, karena kondisiku begini, aku nggak akan bisa sepenuhnya balas perasaan dia. Kalau pun kujawab 'iya', hidupku udah nggak lama lagi, jadi kebahagiaannya hanya sebentar. Aku nggak mau Kapten bersedih gara-gara itu ....'"  
"A--aah ...." Seketika air matanya tumpah. Selama ini ia salah mengartikan kata-kata balasan itu sebagai penolakan ....  
"Sebetulnya masih ada lagi." Segera Vane memeluk dan mengelus rambut Djeeta pelan, "Saat itu, Lanchan juga bilang kalau dia percayakan kamu padaku. Yah, aku tahu aku nggak akan bisa gantikan Lanchan, tapi aku udah janji padanya bakal pastikan kamu tetap bahagia. Kamu ... kamu nggak keberatan, kan?"

Mendengar pengakuan Vane, sesaat Djeeta merenung. Dalam masa-masa sulit ini, mereka saling menguatkan. Bersanding bahu mereka berupaya menjadikan hari-hari terakhir di hidup Lancelot begitu tenang dan damai. Berbagi luka dan rindu yang sama, serta saling menyembuhkan.

Lancelot memang tidak tergantikan di hatinya, sampai kapan pun.Tapi, apa sudah saatnya ia membuka lembaran baru? Ditambah pemuda yang memeluknya kini bukan orang sembarangan: sahabat dari mendiang pujaan hatinya dulu, yang begitu dipercaya semasa hidup, bahkan kini meneruskan perjuangannya sebagai kapten baru dari ordo kesatria yang ia pimpin. Tentu Lancelot juga berharap bahwa Vane turut berbahagia senantiasa.

"Kalau begitu ... ya, aku terima."

Djeeta balas memeluk Vane, dan baru kali itu ia kembali merasakan kehangatan dalam benaknya. Perubahan mungkin terdengar menakutkan baginya, tapi ia tahu bahwa ia tidak sendirian. Biar penyesalan itu berlalu, namun kenangan adalah selamanya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seseorang berambut cokelat ikal mengawasi dari balik awan, hatinya lega menatap kebahagiaan baru yang terlahir usai elegi.

_(Selesai.)_


End file.
